School of Odd: Enrollment
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (This series is based off Harry Potter.) Famous Maxwell gets enrolled into the school for young witches and warlocks. (Rated for mild language.)


The sky-and-sea bus flew out of the water and into the sky to a _very_ special school, where a certain but unique young warlock is about to make his debut. The bus stops and Max gets off wearing blue jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt and a yellow long-sleeved overcoat, black shoes, and a silver necktie, the clothes of which are the male students' school uniform. There, he met up the school's monster taming teacher David. David wore a green jacket, pale brown robe and pants and dark brown boots as his outfit. Max stood in front of him, hoping to hear about this school.

David stood in front of Max, greeting and introducing him to the huge foundation, "Hello again, Max. And welcome to the School of Odd! It's here you'll learn all things magic for young witches and warlocks, like you.", Max raised his eyebrow, "We're not the only ones with magic?", he responded subtly. Gwen walks in wearing a sea blue dress, white tights underneath and black boots as her outfit, "No, there are and will be other witches and warlocks. My name is Gwen, I'll be your broom-riding teacher. What's your name, kid?", she said to Max, "I'm Max.", he answered back. The surprised look on Gwen's face matched the expressions the people at the bar in Sturgeon Ally (where he got supplied) and she spoke again hesitantly, "Oh, my God! D-David, is it really _him_? _Maxwell Linden_?", David answered back, "Why, yes. What did you think, that he was born of Mortal-Human heritage?", he said. Max paid attention to that phrase and asked, "Mortal-Human?", Gwen answered before David spoke again, "None-magic folk.", David was ready to lead Max to the other students and teachers, "Well, now that that's settled, let's go to the main hall and meet everyone!", he said as they walked towards the school.

When they got to the main hall, Max can't believe his eyes at the room decor or the number of students practicing spells. The boy students wear uniforms like what Max is wearing, but with different colored pants and ties. The girl students' uniforms have a similar style with different colored skirts and ties, white short-sleeved shirts, white knee-socks and black shoes. "Whoa...", Max was both surprised and impressed and then David spoke, "You see, Max, one student's tie color matches another's, meaning they're in the same house. Your tie is a silver color, meaning you're undecided until your housing, where you'll be sorted. I'll run through each color with you." First up was Preston, Harrison and Nerris with dark green ties, "Green is for Lifesongs...", next was Ered, Nurf and Dolph with midnight blue ties, "Blue is for Nightstorms...", next was Scotty, Space Kid and Jermy (Fartz)Sparks with fire orange ties, "Orange is for Sunraisers...", next was Sasha, Erin and Tabii with hot pink ties, "Pink is for Loveflowers, kind of gender-based thing...", next was Pikeman, Petrol and Billy with dark grey ties, "Grey is for Shadowskies, another gender-based thing...", and lastly was Neil and Nikki with dark red ties, "...and Red is for Earthstars.", Max was speechless. He didn't know he had so many chances.

Daniel and Jen stepped in to greet Max, Jen wearing a pinkish-purple and high blue outfit with white tights and Daniel wearing an all black outfit with robe and boots. "Hello there. I'm Daniel, I'll be your brewery teacher.", the blonde man said followed by the blonde woman, "And I'm Jen, I'll be your teacher for defense against the dark arts.", just like that, without warning, all students stopped doing spells, twelve out of seventeen students came to introduce themselves to the newest student, knowing they have to.

Space Kid started it off, "Howdy. I'm Neil Armstrong Junior, but please call me Space Kid.", all Scotty did was showing him a note that said 'I'm Scotty' then it was Jermy and tiny flames came off his fingertips from a second before he speaks, "I'm Jermy, Jermy Sparks. You could guess why." They moved to the side and Ered spoke, "I'm Meredith, but call me Ered.", Nurf was next, "Hey 'sup, nerd? My name's Nurf.", Dolph spoke before they move to the side, "I'm Dolph, welcome to zhe school.", next to be acquainted with Max was Preston, "Hello, my name is Preston.", Nerris added on, "Nerris.", Harrison was the last Lifesong to say his name, "Harrison.", they stepped to side and it was just Neil and Nikki, "Nikki's the name and magic is my game! The Loveflowers are Sasha, Erin and Tabii spelled with two 'I's.", the girl implied before Neil said anything, "Hi, I'm Neil. The Shadowskies are Edward Pikeman, Billy and Petrol.", he said. Max stood quietly as he memorized all those names before saying his own, "You could me call me Max, but my real name is Maxwell. _Maxwell Linden_.", he said to everybody.

All of students were surprised, so were Daniel and Jen which was shown by their gasps. "No. Way.", the Lifesongs said in unison, "What?", the Loveflowers said in the same way, the Shadowskies only gasped at the name. Jermy said to Max, "I thought you were just a legend.", Nurf hesitantly apologized, "Uh, whoops. Sorry I called you a nerd, it was for fun. No hard feelings, right?", Max replied to the two, "First, I'm real. Second, no hard feelings.", Nurf exhaled and puts out Jermy's fingertips again, "So cool.", Ered said. Max really has his fame cut out for him, "Geez, it's Sturgeon Ally all over again. Everyone looks at me like I'm famous or something.", he said as Nikki slid in, "Actually, you kinda are.", she told him. Neil grabs Max's arm and said, "Who the hell else could survive an attack on the wrist like _this_?", he pulled up Max's sleeve, revealing a very strange mark. The mark is a scar from five years ago, in the shape of lightning bolts coming from one spot. The crowd made an 'ah' sound as they saw it before Neil lets go and Max pulls his sleeve back down. It was time he'd meet Campbell the Bold, founder and headmaster of the school, and get sorted into a house.

Later, the four teachers and Campbell were sitting at their seats in the mess hall, Campbell in the middle seat, readying Max's housing ceremony. Campbell is wearing a golden robe exposing his chest and golden everything else to go with it. Max had a crystal ball front of him, the teachers and headmaster behind him. He was nervous at this point, the Loveflowers are a girls only house, the Shadowskies look like a bunch of sharks, and he wasn't sure about the other groups.

Campbell then spoke, "In order for a house to be chosen for Max Linden, we shall use the crystal ball. He touches it, it'll flicker and, within seconds, turn the color of the chosen house. Go ahead, young warlock.", the words implanted into the boy's head, everyone grew patient and wondering. Max gulped before breathing, 'Not Shadowskies, not Shadowskies.' were the words he repeated in head. And finally, he put his hands on the crystal ball. It slowly flashes white on and off, everyone leaned in, eager for the results. The chosen color was...red. Max sighed, relieved it's not the Shadowskies' color. "It has been decided, Maxwell.", Campbell said again, "Your proud house is... the Earthstars!", Max turned to the crowd. The color of his tie bleeds in, turning it from silver to Earthstar red.

Everyone applauded, most cheering. Max walked to Nikki and Neil, who like that they a third member of their house. "We have a third house member, I like it!", Neil said followed by Nikki, "Whoo! This is gonna be awesome!", Max smiled, "Heh, probably will be.", he said.

This was good first day for Max at the School of Odd!


End file.
